Tattoo
by What-About-Now
Summary: Just like a Tattoo. I’ll always have you" The beatings could have been worse. If she wasn’t thinking about a certain army Major. Rated M for Rape, Abuse, Death... yeaah


**A/N**. Its dark I know but to be honest. This and Rebirthing will be my main projects. I'm in the midst of writing chapter 3 . I just lost two amazing people in my life . might explain the dark mood. I read a story in a magazine that this happened to a woman… [The flashback at the start] and it made me want to write it And Sarah and Lennox are divorced okay?

**Title: **Tattoo

**Summary: **"Just like a Tattoo. I'll always have you" The beatings could have been worse. If she wasn't thinking about a certain army Major.

--

Chapter 1: Your subtleties They Strangle me.

--

_Screams, They echoed around her ears. She writhed . Nothing. She was frozen in one complete spot. She grimaced at the person towering over her. That was when it hit her. They were _her _screams. Her eyes darted around the face above her. It was twisted with rage. Hurt. Betrayal "Sam NO!" She screamed. That was when she pulled her eyes away from his face and up to the decorating knife in his hand _

"_Please Sam.." She murmured lightly .Her eyes fluttered to a close as she spoke "No… You cheated on me… With _Epps_!" He growled "If I cant have you then No-one can" He whispered softly into her ear. That's when it happened. It plunged. Breaking the skin around her neck. Sam Smirked effortlessly pulling it around. Breaking the molecules of her skin as he laughed. Blood Spurted .It Splattered her clothes as she tried to scream "S-Sam…" She murmured before lightly gasping as what seemed to be her final moments began_

--

The scar looked awful. All eyes locked onto her every time she went out. Mikaela banes looked like any exotic beauty. Until it got down to her ghastly neck "I hate my life.." She grimaced gently as she shook her head . It was one night. He wouldn't go _that _bad again. She laughed at the thought before shaking her head. Her phone began to vibrate erratically in her pocket "Hello?" She whimpered as she pushed it to her ear

"_its Lennox"_ The voice on the other side of the phone spoke sensually "_Is the scar alright? I heard from Lea that it broke last night" _Mikaela grumbled as she ran a hand down the scar on her neck . Her black and blue palms tingled against the skin. She sighed before nodding "Ohm… yeah It did… It hurt a lot and Sam …He thought I was screaming for something else… an-d-d He Hit me.." She whimpered . She thought she was in love. She thought he would never have the guts to hurt her

"_Mikaela… Don't start crying. I'm liable to find that git and murder him myself. Just try stay strong I'll be around tonight" _the voice whispered back.

Clicking the hang up button, Mikaela sighed before shaking her head. It was almost time Sam got back from the base. She grumbled lightly at the fact of what was happening . Her life was crumbling in front of her eyes. She sighed before watching Arcee turn her engine on. She smiled at the only friend she had before feeling her heart break. She sighed before moving towards it.

O-o-O-o

Sam Witwicky had lost his mind. It was official. Ever since the battle's over Mission City and Egypt, Mikaela losing the baby… Her cheating on him with Epps. His mind had imploded in his head "She's not back!" he growled allowing his fist to hit the wall repeatedly. That's when she happened to wonder in

"_Bad timing" _She thought to herself as she glared at Sam. Hurt swimming through her eyes as she sighed "Sorry I'm late…" She murmured pushing past him and heading out towards the kitchen. Her eyes darted across to the door that was opened slightly "_he starts make a run to Lennox's"_ She thought once more as she began to pull the ingredients for a salad out of the fridge

"Where have you been?" He grumbled as he dropped onto the dining room chairs "Just out with Maggie" Mikaela smiled "She was asking about my scar Sam. "

"What did you tell her?" He snarled maliciously as he darted his fevered eyes up to her. Mikaela scrunched her face up and lowered it back down to the salad she was cutting up "Mikaela…" he snarled

"I was in tears .covered in bruises what did you expect me to say? I fell over landed on one of ratchet's instruments and it slit my neck. JUST missing my jugular ?"

That was the catalyst. He lunged at her . His slender hands latched around her petit neck "SAM STOP!" She screamed as her back hit the cold wood of a bookshelf behind them. She winced . It was starting again. His foot. It retracted to meet her ribs. "FUCK!" She screamed as she began to kick. He stumbled backwards , managing to balance himself up against a table.

Mikaela scrambled to the kitchen. Her eyes darted around "I coulda sworn that door was open!" She shouted as she latched her hands around the knob ,pulling on it as she did "Y-You cant do this to me!" .Her back gave way as she felt a fist reach it.

His eyes. They appeared in her mind. His gruff looks. His slender voice. As Sam's fists reigned down on Mikaela's supple skin . She grimaced as she began to kick "_Why the _hell _am I thinking of Lennox!" _She thought as she began to scratch at Sam's face "Get the fuck off of me you BASTARD!" She screamed as she pulled her knee up to meet his gut

He stumbled backwards hitting the floor .Hard. She sobbed uncontrollably before running towards the door .Torn clothes. Bruised face. She must have looked like something from a cage fight

Mikaela stumbled up the road ,gripping the scar at the top of her neck . It was stinging. Watching the Witwicky house disappear from sight, She dropped to the closest tree "Why the hell was I …Lennox seriously?" She laughed nervously to herself . There were two easy situations for the state she was in now. Run to Lennox and say she was seeing him. Or Curl up in a ball

"For fucks sake" She grumbled lightly

"Mikaela?" A voice came from a distance. Mikaela shook bringing her head to her knees "leave me alone. Leave me alone. Leave me alone" She repeated before breaking into a sob

"Mikaela its me." Lennox spoke as he ran towards her

"help…" She grimaced as she looked up. Blood lining her hands as she did

--

**A;N **R&R please. I don't think its that good but in a way I do XD If that even made sence. Writing this first chapter has honestly got me out of the rut I was in. And It's also seemed to cheer me up! RIP Gem and Lucie .You girls honestly inspired me in everything I did and wrote. Piss off god for me ^-^ kidding XD


End file.
